


The Dance

by 26foxbuck221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26foxbuck221/pseuds/26foxbuck221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock leaves the reception early. This is a missing scene fanfic exploring what may have happened afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

Molly smiled warmly at Tom. He was a very good dancer and she was truly enjoying herself for once. They were into the third dance since everyone could take the floor after Sherlock had played the special piece for John and Mary's first turn about the floor as husband and wife, but her attention kept wandering to the memory of Sherlock leaving so soon after he had told everyone to dance.

She had hoped that he was just stepping out for a breath of fresh air after all the excitement of actually solving a crime and helping to stop a murder. Plus she knew how much he hated crowds, but he hadn't returned yet and now she was getting concerned. After the music stopped she made her way through the crush of couples, hunting for the one person she could count on. She didn't want to disturb John. This was his special day and he and Mary looked so very happy she couldn't bear spoiling it, but she needed to know where Sherlock was and, more importantly, how he was.

She found the DI sitting at a table, seemingly in deep conversation with a small dark-haired boy. Tentatively she slipped up and tapped Lestrade on the shoulder while giving the child a shy smile.

"Oh, hello Molly. Enjoying yourself, I hope?"

"Very much, yes. But...can I speak with you....in private?"

Lestrade leaned back in his chair studying her.

"Please. Just for a minute?"

Lestrade looked at he boy then sighed and stood. "Sorry mate. I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can."

Molly led the way to a quiet corner near the back of the room, away from the stage and active dance floor. "I'm sorry....I"

"What's wrong, Molly?"

She huffed a soft sigh. "Oh, it's probably nothing...but...it's Sherlock. He left a while ago and he hasn't returned yet."

"Left when?"

"Right after he talked to John and Mary after their first dance together. Everyone took the floor and he walked out. I thought he was just going for a breath of air."

Lestrade gave an exasperated sigh. "Was he carrying anything. His coat....his violin?"

Molly shook her head. "I didn't notice that he had his violin. He wouldn't leave it behind......would he?"

"You go see if he's checked his coat out. I'll go see if he left anything on the stage."

Molly nodded then quickly spun away. While she was working her way towards the door and Lestrade was moving towards the stage area, working his way around the periphery of the jiving dance floor, the music became suddenly muted.

"Would Mr. and Mrs. John Watson and Mr. Holmes please come to the stage."

The announcement fairly rang through the room taking everyone by surprise, no less John and Mary. Slowly the guests parted as the beaming couple made their way through the crowd. Lestrade glanced around the room. No sign of the AWOL Sherlock though.

"Mr. Holmes, if you are in the house, please come to the stage."

John looked at Mary and smiled but Lestrade could see the growing apprehension in the man's eyes as the seconds ticked by and there was no sign of his best man. Then John looked up at the DJ. "What is this all about then?"

The DJ held out a simple business-sized envelope. "I found this on the music stand. It was obviously left by Mr. Holmes addressed to the both of you. He also left this here. Didn't think he would want to leave it behind." 

John knew that small black case. Slowly he reached for it and the envelope. Mary held out her hand and John handed her the violin case as he examined the envelope. Mary leaned close. "What is it, John?"

John looked at her then turned the envelope over and carefully loosened the flap, easing the folded paper out. He took a deep breath, glancing at the violin case then into Mary's face. "It's our waltz."

"He can't have left. Why would he have....just gone. Leaving his violin?"

He made to answer but Molly swept into the room and joined them, speaking mostly to Lestrade. "His coat is gone. I took a bit of a walk about outside, I can't find him anywhere."

As she spoke Tom slipped up and twined his arms around Molly's waist. "What's up love?"

"A friend has gone missing."

" So he left early. People do have things to do"

"Yes, but he left his violin. Something that is very important to him."

"Ooohh, that 'he'--Ooohhfff" Tom bent over slightly as Molly gave him a bit of elbow to the midsection.

John sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Damn the man. Oh hell, it's my fault....maybe it was a mista..."

Mary lifted his chin on a finger tip. "Stop it. That's nonsense and you know it. You wanted him to be here. You care about him. He cares about you and he needed to be here. For you, for Major Sholto. If Sherlock hadn't been here, the major would probably have died and we would be no nearer to knowing the truth of how he was killed nor by whom. But he needed to be here for himself as well."

John broke into a wreath of smiles and hugged her. "You, my love, are an amazing woman." Then he kissed her soundly. 

Molly looked on, fairly melting while Lestrade smiled but looked away. When they finally broke apart, Mary looked imploringly between John and Lestrade. "Do you know where he might have gone? A special place for times like this?"

John spoke first. "Mary, you have to understand. Sherlock Holmes knows London like you know every inch of the flat. He could be anywhere." Then his eyes fell on the violin case. "Anywhere but Baker Street, that is."

Then Lestrade's voice broke in. "He'd go up. Somewhere he could see the skyline. The South Bank."

All eyes turned to him questioning.

"He loves the city lights around Parliament Square, Westminster Bridge and the London Eye. He would have a clear view of the river and some of the other bridges as well."

John muttered. "I should have known the "up" part. The damn bloody git was always meeting Moriarty on rooftops, wasn't he." 

Mary turned so could look at everyone in the small group, linking arms with John. "My husband and I are now going to cut the cake and then we, all of us here, are going to abscond. Molly, grab some clean flutes."

She smiled warmly at Lestrade. "I know it may be against your principles, but could you see your way clear to grab up a couple bottles of the bubbly? Please?"

Lestrade laughed outright. "I'll make it at least three. Make it a proper party."

"Oohoo. I thought this was a proper party."

John smiled as Mrs. Hudson joined them. "It seems we are taking it to Sherlock. If we can find him, that is."

Mrs. Hudson looked crestfallen. "Oh dear. Did he leave early then? I was telling him earlier about a friend who left a wedding early once. Oh, it's so sad that Sherlock should."

Molly looked around the group. "What about music? I mean.....we have Sherlock's violin but if he's the only one we have to provide the music how is Sherlock supposed to enjoy the party too? Couldn't we bring some of our own music?"

"Don't worry dear. Sherlock recorded that piece as he was composing it. He was dancing to it too. A dry run, he said...or something like that."

John nodded. "So someone will have to go to Baker Street and get that CD...and probably some proper dance music and something to play it on."

Lestrade spoke up. "Why don't you folks go and cut the cake. I'll grab the bubbly and then head out for the South Bank, start looking for him. Then you're off to Baker Street. As soon as I locate him I'll ring you on your mobile and give you the address."

"Are you sure you can find him, Greg?"

"I've had to hunt him down more than once, John. I have a pretty good idea where he's to be found. But first, I have to say goodbye to someone."

Lestrade approached the table where the dark-haired boy was sitting chin in hand. A young woman was sitting facing him, leaning earnestly near him, speaking softly. Lestrade paused not wanting to intrude. The young woman leaned back, looking up as well, then she smiled. The boy, watching her, looked up as well. Seeing Lestrade approaching, he broke into a bright smile. "You did come back. I thought it would be one of those grown up things. You'd forget."

Lestrade knelt down to the boy's level. "Naw, mate. What you did for Sherlock is too important to forget. I know I'd said I'd be back to talk some more, but something has come up and I've got to leave after all.

Lestrade reached into his inside pocket and handed a small card to the boy.

"This is my warrant card. It has all my contact information on it. If ever you would like to talk about something just send me a text or email. I'll answer as soon as I can."

The boy took the card, studied for a moment then looked up into Lestrade's face.

"You're going looking for him, aren't you? Mr. Sherlock? He left but hasn't come back. Can I help?" The boy turned eager earnest eyes to the woman beside him. "Can I mum, please? I won't get in the way, I promise I won't. Whatever they tell me to do I'll do it, right away. I will."

The woman soothed his hair back away from his eyes. "Darling, this is official police business."

"Actually....you know.....it's not. We're planning to taking a little bit of this party to him. So yeah, if your mum don't mind.....in fact....she's invited too."

"Mummy?"

"Are you sure about this, sir?"

"Absolutely. And my name is Greg Lestrade."

He smiled and held out his hand. She took the offered hand and shook it. "And I'm Rose. I see you are already well acquainted with my Archie.

"The more the merrier and I think this will be a real treat for Sherlock. Tell you what, you two can ride with me. We'll stop and pick up something for this young man to drink. Then we'll be off to the South Bank. Wherever Sherlock is, the view will be fantastic."

Lestrade drove slowly through the South Bank and by the Printers Gallery until they started to pass a highrise. He stopped the car and peered up through the windscreen then pulled over and parked.

"This has an observation deck on the roof. I'll go up and take a look around. Either way I'll come back down and let you know."

Lestrade slid out of the car and soon disappeared inside.

Several minutes later he walked rapidly out of the building, speaking on his mobile. He stepped towards Rose's side of the car and she rolled down the window as he leaned down.

"He's up there. I've called the rest of the party members. As soon as they arrive I'll go up first and make sure he stays put. You guys follow as quickly as you can. Make sure you present a concerted front."

"Doesn't Mr. Sherlock like parties?"

"He's not comfortable with a lot of people. He feels crowded. So sometimes he just has to get out for awhile but he's fine. But he forgot that he still has Best Man stuff to do, so the bride and groom are going to make sure he makes good on his obligations. Make sure you remember that, mate. Always carry out your obligations."

It wasn't long until Lestrade caught the sight of two cars pulling up behind his car so he pushed away as John exited the first car.

"How did you find him so fast?" 

"There aren't too many tall buildings that give a clear view of the Thames and the north bank all the way down to Westminster. Plus this one has an observation deck on the roof."

Mrs. Hudson, Molly and Tom joined them from the second car while Rose and Archie got out of Lestrade's car. Lestrade addressed them all. "There is a lift all the way to the deck, so yes, Mrs. Hudson, there will no problem in you joining us. No stairs to climb, I'll go up first. Give me about five minutes or so then come up and set up as quietly as possible."

Then he gave a nod to the collective and led the way to the lift, pushed the button and gave them all a thumbs up as he stepped alone into the lift and the door slid close.

Sherlock leaned against the railing, gazing out at the glowing London skyline. The Thames running gold and blue down towards Parliament and the London Eye. The individual bridges throwing double strands of golden beads of light on the water. 

"Nice view. I really should do this." 

Sherlock registered the fact that he had been joined by someone very familiar. "What are you doing, here....."

"The name is Greg."

Sherlock let his head drop as a smile quirked his lips. Then he raised his head and look out over The River. "Yes, I am aware. But that doesn't answer my question."

Lestrade shrugged. "No fun being the only wallflower, is it? You had the bad grace to leave first, or the great good luck."

"Bad form to leave the reception before the bride and groom?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Mmmm, I suppose I'll have to apologize, once he and Mary get back from their honeymoon." Sherlock grimaced. "Does seem I've been doing a lot of that lately, apologizing."

"Why wait until we get back, why not now?"

Sherlock froze, then slowly turned glancing at Lestrade to find the man grinning from ear to ear. Then he looked at John as the doctor stood facing him, arms crossed over his chest. 

"My duty was done. I could see no reason for me to stay."

Mary stepped forward reaching out to touch him on he arm. "No, your duty wasn't done. You were going to deprive me of my dance with John's Best Man. I'm here to claim that dance." 

The rest broke out into applause, Sherlock looking over Mary's head at them and huffed. "You're making that up."

"Sorry mate, you should have read the fine print in your "Best Man" contract."

"Oh do shut up, John. I didn't sign any such thing."

"Yes, exactly, which is why you missed the fine print. Now, you had better dance or I'll never hear the end of it."

Mary moved to link arms with Sherlock then she, Sherlock and John moved towards where the refreshments and the CD player had been set up. "Besides, you left that beautiful violin behind."

"It's not something I would want to carry around the city with me. I knew it would be in good hands with you and John."

Sherlock looked through the CDs. The one he had recorded during the composition of the waltz, he tucked away. "This no one plays, Mary. it is strictly for you and John. Ah, but this one. Good choice." Sherlock slipped the recording of Viennese waltzes into the player. Then turned to Mary and offered an arm. "Shall we?"

John watched as Sherlock led the slightly blushing bride out onto the open floor. There Mary was gracefully swung until she was facing her dance partner. When Sherlock's head dipped slightly John pressed the play button. As the intro played, Sherlock executed a deep courtly bow, then he took Mary's left hand into his right and placed his left hand on her hip. As the piece went into the main full orchestral, Sherlock and Mary moved as one, circling the floor in swirling moves and stately promenades.

For several minutes all the others could do was stand and watch, then there was a scramble to pick partners and join in. For several hours the festival reigned. Partners changed as the music did. Rose and Lestrade left first with young Archie in tow, Rose stating it was well past Archie's bedtime. Archie hugged Sherlock before leaving and waved all the way to the lift. Then Mrs. Hudson begged off and Molly and Tom offered to take her home after bidding Sherlock, John and Mary fond goodbyes, Mrs. Hudson hugged Sherlock one last time.

"You will be coming home soon, dear?"

"In a little bit, don't wait up though."

She patted his hand fondly, smiled then joined Tom and Molly at the lift.

Sherlock turned to find John holding out the violin and bow to him.

"One more time?"

Sherlock smiled and dipped his head as he took the violin, tucked it under his chin, then rested the bow on the strings. John took Mary in his arms and stood poised until Sherlock began to play.

 

THE END


End file.
